Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon SuperS (Revision) ~ Dream Warriors - Love - Into Eternity... Saturn Revival Chapter
Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon SuperS - (Revision) Dream Warriors - Love - Into Eternity...　Saturn Revival Chapter was the revision of the musical "Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon SuperS ~ Dream Warriors - Love - Into Eternity...". Plot Stage 1 As Pegasus is attacked by a band of Lemures he feels as though someone is sapping away his energy, but the Guardian Senshi arrive and drive the monsters away. Chibiusa appears and promises to protect him, and Pegasus thanks his beautiful maiden. They sing about their fated meeting and the Senshi join in, while elsewhere, Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion sing of their eternal love ("Double Moonlight Romance"). The dream fades and Chibiusa finds herself in a forest, wondering what she was just doing and where she is now. She remembers going to a picnic with everyone and getting lost in the forest. Mamoru and Usagi find her and are soon joined by Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and a group of forest creatures, including some usagizaru. They settle down in a clearing and begin having fun together ("Mori de Tanoshiku") though Usagi tries to delay the picnic so the girls won't find out that she ate all of their lunches while she was looking for Chibiusa. When she opens the bag, however, she is surprised to discover that all the lunches are there. The crack of Tiger's Eye's whip echoes across the forest and the Amazon Trio appears, introducing themselves and declaring that those lunches are a gift from them. They announce that the Dead Moon Circus is holding up auditions at which they are all welcome ("Amazon Kara Circus Dan ga Yatte Kita"). Fisheye is particularly interested in Mamoru trying out. The girls are all excited, promising to try out, but Chibiusa overhears the Trio talking about finding a person with a beautiful dream and is less enthusiastic. The Amazon Trio reconvenes at their lair to discuss about the girls they've just encountered, and Hawk's Eye brags that his good looks will charm any woman. He and Tiger's Eye then begin arguing until Fisheye cuts in and reminds them that they've yet to find out if those girls really hold beautiful dreams. Hawk's Eye says he's uninterested in them, while Tiger's Eye remarks that Ami is cute and Fisheye has a big crush on Mamoru, which freaks out the other members seeing as they're both males. Their conversation drifts and they begin to wonder why they are the only ones without dreams, but Zirconia overhears and reminds them that they have to fulfill their mission and find the one in whose dream Pegasus is hiding ("Dead Moon no Kuroi Yume"). A mysterious girlarrives and Zirconia uses Zircon to imbue her with dark energy so she will be able to follow Pegasus into dreams, ordering her to hate and destroy everyone who has a beautiful dream and make their dreams disappear into the black hole inside her heart. Later, Pegasus is being tortured by the mysterious girl within Chibiusa's dream as Chibiusa begs her to stop. Many Lemures begin surrounding her bed until Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune arrive in her nightmare and repel them ("Fukkatsu! Crisis Yurusumaji"). Tuxedo Mask arrives and is shocked to see that the Outer Senshi have been revived. They inform him that baby Hotaru has disappeared, and not only does the mysterious girl have the same energy as she, she also has the pendant that Sailor Pluto gave to Hotaru. They conclude that the enemy must have abducted Hotaru when they weren't looking, erased her memory, and made her grow, which means that this girl is Sailor Saturn, a threat to them all. Tuxedo Mask demands that they remain inactive until he says otherwise, but thanks them for protecting his daughter. At the audition for the Dead Moon Circus, the Amazon Trio and their Pierrot show off their various skills before allowing the girls to try out. Makoto demonstrates tricks with a magic wand, Ami impresses the crowd with her ball-walking, and Minako dances, but Usagi fails horribly at everything she tries, even sticking Tiger's Eye with a knife on accident. Rei arrives as Sailor Mars and uses her powers to pass the audition, though Usagi accuses her of cheating. Everyone gets in, except Usagi, but the others beg the Trio to find a way to take her in anyway, because they were only tagging along with her in the first place. Usagi is put in charge of cleaning the place while everyone is hurried out of the room to go sign their contracts. Although disappointed at first, Usagi resolves to do her best as always ("Mop, Hop, Step, Jump"). A couple of circus workers arrive, bullying the mysterious girl. Although Hawk's Eye says it's part of her training to make her obedient, Usagi cannot stand to watch and chases the bullies away. Though the girl says Usagi shouldn't bother with her, Usagi refuses to believe it's okay for her to be tormented like that. Usagi introduces herself, but the girl says she doesn't remember who she is. Usagi declares that from now on she will be the girl's friend, and asks about the locket she's wearing around her neck. The girl opens it, revealing it to be a music box, and says it was the only thing she had with her when she was found. They both sit on swings, and the girl says that she is "Miss Dream", a girl who sees beautiful dreams ("Miss Dream"). She and Usagi make a promise to meet again tomorrow and the girl departs, leaving Usagi stuck up on the high swing and uncertain how to get back down. Fisheye arrives with Mamoru and Usagi uses her position to spy on them. Fisheye is disappointed that Mamoru didn't show up at the audition, but is glad that Mamoru came to see him. Mamoru corrects him, saying he came to see Usagi because he was worried about her. Fisheye asks if Usagi is Mamoru's girlfriend, and he confirms it, saying that they're even married in the future. Fisheye proposes that he break up with Usagi in order to be with him, because if he does then Fisheye will protect him. Usagi reveals her presence, telling Fisheye to find himself his own boyfriend. When Fisheye asks what's so great about her, Mamoru replies that she has many dreams, which confuses Fisheye even more. He leaves and Usagi asks Mamoru to help her down the swing, but he says that he'll come join her instead. Tiger's Eye and Ami meet late at night, and he begins flirting with her while the other girls spy on them. She tells him about her dream to become a doctor, and he says he would like to see more of that dream before he reveals his true form and attacks her. The other Senshi try to intervene but are grabbed from behind by Lemures. The rest of the Trio arrives and they examine the girls' Dream Mirrors, but do not find Pegasus. They order the Lemures to finish them off, as they must destroy every person with a beautiful dream, but Zirconia shows up and stops them. Miss Dream says the girls have powerful energies and Zirconia forces her to use her powers on Ami, whose personality changes drastically. When the others ask what's wrong with her, she replies that she's fed up being the kind and sweet girl everybody expects of her ("Ii Ko wa Yameta"). Miss Dream then uses her powers to remove the other girls' dreams as well, making them servants of the Dead Moon. Zirconia orders them to find Pegasus and get the Golden Crystal for them so they can make a world without beautiful dreams. Elsewhere, Usagi and Mamoru share a tender moment while sitting on a pair of swings. Mamoru asks what she would do if he disappeared, and though she is shocked by the question, Usagi simply replies that everything would disappear for her if that happened. He reassures her that their love is eternal, even if he were to disappear. While they sing about their love, the members of the Dead Moon sing about their dark dream to overthrow the White Moon, and the Outer Senshi sing about their mission to protect the Earth. Chibiusa runs after Miss Dream, begging her to stop hurting Pegasus, but the girl refuses to listen and eventually succeeds in making him disappear ("Triple Dreams"). Stage 2 The Dead Moon Circus presents their great "Usagi Rabbit Show," starring Usagi and her friends, who perform many impressive tricks. With ball-walkers, clowns, acrobats, jugglers, dancers, tamers, magicians, singers, and unicycle-riders the show is an amazing success ("Usagi Circus Show Time"). For the final performance Usagi stands on the edge of a stair, preparing for a leap into the darkness; after she gathers all of her courage she jumps, and all goes dark. Tiger's Eye appears, welcoming the audience to the Dead Moon Circus. He informs them that while they are enjoying their evening, they are slowly entering the world of nightmares. He orders a Pierrot to destroy the exit so none of them can escape. He reassures everyone that it is nothing to be afraid of, since they're all going to become friends now and help the Amazon Trio spread the nightmares across the world. He concludes that all four of the Guardian Senshi are now the Dead Moon's allies, leaving only Usagi to take care of. As it turns out, however, Usagi was only sleeping this entire time and the Rabbit Show being nothing more than a dream. She wakes up, relieved that her scary fantasy is over. Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei arrive to check up on her cleaning, but they are mean to her. Usagi asks what's wrong with them and they reply that they are done being friends of justice, saying they want to be carefree, and that no one appreciates them anyway. Usagi says that she doesn't care if they don't want to protect her anymore, but she does care about their friendship. She swears to protect them all and begs them to recall their shared dream. Helped by the spirit of Neo-Queen Serenity, she makes them remember that they're all the princesses of their respective planets with a common mission ("Omoidashite Anata wo"). Miss Dream arrives, saying the moonlight allowed her to hear the song. The girls are freed from the Dead Moon's influence and soon remember that the mysterious girl was the one responsible for their brainwashing, but Usagi insists that she's not a bad girl and that they must believe in her. Mamoru says that her memory was erased by the Dead Moon in their plot to take over the Earth. Usagi realizes that the circus is a mere cover-up for their enemy. The Outer Senshi arrive and reveal that the Dead Moon created a dream black hole in this girl; Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune declare that they intend to destroy her, as Sailor Saturn is too much of a danger, but Sailor Pluto tries to make her remember that she is really Hotaru. Afraid and confused, Miss Dream releases her power and knocks them all down, and for a moment her form is overlaid with that of Sailor Saturn. The girls try to approach her but, unable to deal with Sailor Saturn's power, she attacks them. Before the Outer Senshi can retaliate, Chibiusa summons Pegasus to their aid with the Crystal Carillon. He appears and puts Hotaru into a deep sleep, saying that if he enters her mind and brings back her beautiful dreams, it would most likely return her memory as well. Although warned of the danger of being sucked into the black hole, Chibiusa and Mamoru accompany Pegasus into the girl's dream world. As soon as he has entered Hotaru's dream world, Zirconia appears, laughing triumphantly and congratulates the Senshi for delivering Pegasus to the Dead Moon. She says that now that Pegasus is inside Miss Dream's dark and corrupted dreams, he has no chance of survival. She tries to wake the girl up, but Usagi interferes and Zirconia knocks her aside. The Outer Senshi and the Amazon Trio begin to fight, and as Zirconia sends a flock of Lemures to attack them the Inner Senshi transform and join in ("Solar Miracle, Make Up"). They manage to drive the monsters away, but Zirconia declares that it is too late as the members of the Dead Moon prepare to enter her dreams. Sailor Moon tries to stop them but is not fast enough, and they find themselves alone in the circus with wild animals approaching. There is no way for them to enter the dream world without Pegasus, but Ami suggests that they concentrate on the girl's dream and make their hearts into one. The eightSailor Senshi unite their powers and teleport into Hotaru's mind. Within the dream, Chibiusa and Mamoru can't find one another. Feeling alone, Chibiusa falls to the ground, sobbing. The Amazon Trio and Zirconia arrive, and the Trio is bewildered to see a dream so filled with blackness for the first time. Zirconia rejoices at this vision of chaos which reminds her of their dark world, but wonders what would happen if the people from the White Moon succeeded in entering Hotaru's dream. Chibiusa tries to sneak away but is caught, and the Sailor Senshi arrive in time to save her. Sailor Moon, however, is not with them. Zirconia reveals a captured Pegasus. She offers him the lives of the Senshi in exchange for the Golden Crystal but Pegasus says that not even Zirconia's evil can defeat their purity. Tuxedo Mask arrives and begins battling Tiger's Eye ("Tuxedo Loyal"). He then frees Pegasus, who gives his powers to Sailor Chibi Moon and the very tardy Sailor Moon, allowing them to upgrade to their "Super" forms. Zirconia complains of pain in her chest and collapses as a mysterious mirror reveals itself behind her; and through Zirconia, the shadow of a woman within the mirror announces herself as the Queen of the Black Moon, Queen Nehellenia. She rejoices at this chance to finally speak with the all grown-up Princess of the White Moon and her guardians. She accuses them of causing great grief to her Dead Moon clan in the past, sealing them in the darkness, and declares them to be the real enemy, those who cannot understand the pain of always being in the shadow as they are always bathed in the light. She wants to take revenge on Sailor Moon for the pain her mother, Queen Serenity, caused Nehellenia in the past, and intends to rule the Earth under her era of darkness. Nehellenia unleashes her ultimate weapon, Miss Dream, who attacks despite Sailor Moon's best efforts to get through to her. Tuxedo Mask tries to reason with Nehellenia and make her understand why she was sealed away. Tuxedo Mask realizes that all the dark power Miss Dream is using against them is in fact Nehellenia's sadness, and says that he is ready to receive all of it. He urges the others to stay away and protect their dreams while he protects his, that being Usagi. He receives blow after blow from Miss Dream until he is able to wrap her in his arms, calming her down and releasing her from Nehellenia's control, but is badly injured and collapses soon after. Sailor Moon rushes to his side, upset that he would jeopardize his safety like this for her. He reassures her that their love is forever no matter what happens, but she says that it doesn't matter if they can't always be together. He reminds her that she still has many people to protect and, as he dies in her arms he thanks everyone for all they've done and promises to always be near Usagi somehow. His last wish is to be reborn as a regular Mamoru with Usagi and share a normal happiness with everyone. Sailor Moon tries desperately to wake her dead love, calling him a liar and crying that her dream is dead. Zirconia returns, satisfied with this outcome, and tells Usagi that she will grant the girl's wish by allowing her to join him in the afterlife. She orders the Trio to attack, but Fisheye asks his mistress why he and the rest of the Trio do not shed tears, and why they don't have dreams of their own like all humans. Zirconia replies that they are nothing more than animals granted human forms and prepares to destroy them, but Sailor Moon intervenes and defends the Trio, saying that if they were touched by Mamoru's kindness and understand her sadness, it means that they are humans. Even when Zirconia offers to reveal their true from, Sailor Moon stops her, insisting that protecting all humans and all life is her mission. Zirconia orders the Trio to attack her, saying that if she had Pegasus's power, she could make their human form permanent. Although the Trio seems to be willing to attack at first, at the last moment their turn around, shielding Sailor Moon and her friends. They declare that Zirconia is the real animal, because shape is meaningless and only the heart matters. Angered, Zirconia unleashes her ultimate Lemures and the Trio tries to fight him off and protect the Sailor Senshi, but they are quickly overpowered, trapped into a net and killed. The Lemures fells all the Senshi except for Sailor Moon, then Zirconia calls forth Queen Nehellenia to deliver her judgment upon the princess. Sailor Saturn appears then, saying that Zirconia will be the only one to face judgment. She uses her powers to revive Mamoru, release the souls of the Amazon Trio, and awaken the fallen Sailor Senshi. She thanks Sailor Moon and orders Zirconia to get out of her dream. Queen Nehellenia frees herself from her mirror and unleashes her dark curse. Everyone tries to fight it off but Nehellenia gloats that they don't have enough strength left to see dreams. Armed with Mamoru's strength, Sailor Moon tries to go up against her on her own, but the queen attacks her and Sailor Moon collapses. The others beg for her to wake up, saying that she is their dream and that they can't go on without her. Sailor Mars tells the other Senshi to give all of their powers to Sailor Moon. After it fails, Mars begs the audience to call out Sailor Moon's name so it'll reach her. Sailor Moon slowly wakes up and the Golden Crystal begins burning in Mamoru's chest. The legendary Holy Grail appears, and it along with everyone's powers allows Usagi to become Eternal Sailor Moon. She thanks everyone, then warns Queen Nehellenia that she will soon be punished and will see the true power of everyone's beautiful dreams. The queen is frustrated that they are still defying her and releases all of her Lemures. The Sailor Senshi enter a great battle with the Dead Moon and are able to destroy Zirconia and all the Lemures. Nehellenia fades into an old, wrinkled woman and declares that the Senshi haven't won yet and that this planet will definitely be hers, but Eternal Sailor Moon destroys her once and for all ("La Moon"). The battle is won, and Sailor Moon has reached her true eternal form. Pegasus joins them and Mamoru remarks that his chest still feels warm, as though a star is being born inside his heart. Sailor Moon says that everyone has a star inside of them. She recalls her mother, Queen Serenity, telling her in their past life that when this star stops shining, it means the darkness will soon come back. Therefore, she encourages everyone to always let their star shine. The spirit of Neo-Queen Serenity appears and begins singing a hopeful message of love to the Sailor Senshi who all join in ("Over the Moon"). Cast Songs *Double Moonlight Romance *Fun in the Forest *From the Amazon Came a Circus Troupe *The Black Dream of the Dead Moon *Revival! We Won't Allow a Crisis *Mop, Hop, Step, Jump *Miss Dream *The Good Kid Gave Up *Triple Dreams *Usagi Circus Show Time *Please Remember Yourself *Solar Miracle, Make Up *Tuxedo Loyal *To a Brand-New World *La Moon *Over the Moon *La Soldier Actor Status First Musical *Hikari Ono Last Musical *Chizuru Soya *Miyuki Fuji Only Musical *Takako Inayoshi Trivia *This musical was the first one where Sailor Saturn appeared. Gallery es:Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon SuperS - (Kaiteiban) - Yume Senshi - Ai - Eien ni... Saturn Fukkatsu Hen! pl:Sailor Moon SuperS - (Kaiteiban) Yume Senshi - Ai - Eien ni... Saturn Fukkatsu Hen Category:Sera Myu Category:Musical